Different Beginnings
by Yaoi Slaying Queen
Summary: Warning: Angst, Rape, Galra!Keith, Gayness, Klance, etc. Summary: What if Keith hadn't been with Voltron from the beginning? What if he was working for the Galra before being found? Full summary inside.


Sorry it's been a while, classes are killing me. But I started watching this show and it helped me relax. I know I should work on my other stories, but nah bruh. Anyway, this story will be Klance, so it's gonna be hella gay, it also includes Galra Keith.

Summery: Shiro crash landed onto Earth and Lance, Pidge, and Hunk rescued him. They found the blue lion thanks to Shiro, but after the fiasco of meeting Alllura and Coran thet found the Red Lion was aboard a Galra ship. They were going to get it, but got captured. Keith is sent to guard them, but them helps the escape.

There is rape in the chapter so if you get triggered by it, please don't read. No one needs to be

* * *

Lance POV (kinda)

Lance was freaking out. On the outside he looked calm and collected, but inside he was scared. They had been captured by the Galra and were being put into cells. This wasn't supposed to happen, they weren't supposed to be catured. They were supposed to get the Red Lion and get back to the castle. They didn't kno who was meant to pilot the lion but figured they'd just have hunk carry it and figure it out later. But now they were sitting in a cell, waisting away. Lance let out a loud groan.

"Lance," Shiro sighed," I know you don't want to be here. None of us do-."

"Sh. Someone's coming!" Pidge interupted him.

Three Galran soldiers stalked in. Two of them seemed almost identical, but one seeemed to have brauder shoulders. Except one of them was a lot smaller than the other two, Lance noticed. The soldier seemed to be around his height, maybe a bit shorter. They stood there quietly for a while, but evetually they began to talk. As they did, the smaller one seemed to shrink further. Their shoulders became hunched.

"Do you think anyone will be coming by anytime soon?" One of them asked.

"No, we should be fine."

The two larger Galra turned to the smaller one. The small one turned his weapon onto them, his form hunched and scared.

"NO! I'll report you!" The guard- a he apparently- yelled out.

"You haven't yet!"

The other guards laughed and launched themselves at him. He fought for a while, but evetually won out. They took off is armor and clothes underneath. He look almost human besides his purple skin, tail, and fuzzy ears. He had black hair and seemed rather skinny and lithe. His eyes were yellow where the white should've been, but his iris was a deep violet.

"Stop! Please!" Lance covered his ears, he didn't want to witness this.

* * *

It was some time later that the two larger guards left. The small one was left behind to clean himself up. He shakily stood, slowly puling on his armor. He began to spin around frantically, looking for something. That something was his helmet, which Shiro was currently holding out to him. (imagine it's like a jail cell on earth, just furturistic-ish).

"I believe this is yours," Shiro said.

The Galra's eyes widened, surprise flashing across his features before it was replaced with anger and the sadness.

"Yes! Thank you," He swiped it from his hands. He sighed, "I'm sorry you had to see that."

"It's alright. But, I'm worried about you. Are you okay?" Shiro asked gently.

"Uh...yes, er I will be. I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be. My name's Shiro, what's yours?"

Shiro was willing to wait patienty, but Lance was not. He was about to make his impatience known when the Galra opened his mouth.

"Keith. My name is Keith," He said softly.

"That's an Earth name," Pidge pointed out.

Keith shrugged. "My father was from Earth apparently. It's why I'm...smaller than the other soldiers."

"A lot smaller," Lance laughed.

Keith growled. "What did you say, asshole?"

"You heard me! You're so small that even Pidge could win in a fight against you!" Lance exclaimed.

"Lance, stop!" Shiro yelled.

Kaith clicked hiw tongue, "Tch, what kind of name is that?"

"It's a lot better than Keith. That's so boring!"

"That's enough, you two. Keith, you hate being here, don't you?" Shiro asked.

"I...yes. I hate it so much! It's so- Wait, why do you care? WHat do you want from me?" Keith glared at them, his eyes burning with intense hatred.

"I want to offer you a way out. Help us escape and we'll protect you! I'll protect you, I promise."

"Why should I trust you?"

"well, it's either me, us, or those guards you raped you." When SHiro said rape, Keith seemed to shrink further.

"Fine, I'll help. What do you need me to do?' Keith asked as he unlocked the cell door.

* * *

Yes, I know there is a lot of holes, but I honestly don't care. I was writing this in class. If you don't like then don't read it. Anyway, XOXO to my fans! Comments are welcomed, greatly I might add! I love you guys!


End file.
